The present invention relates to a revolving flat arrangement for carding equipment with drive, guidance and deflection elements, and in which flats on both ends slide on sliding guides.
With a revolving flat arrangement known in the art, the flats with the card clothing are held and guided on sliding guides, the so-called flexible arcs between lateral card cylinder. These card cylinder are assembled from bushings with successive inner and outer fishplates where the fastening parts of the flats are inserted in the holes of the bushings. The adjustment of the drum and card clothing with their tips relative to each other, must proceed with high accuracy. This accuracy and working life depend mainly on the flats chains. A play between the chain links and a lengthening of the chains over a period of time have a very disadvantageous effect. The chain links must be lubricated at certain time intervals to maintain flexibility. Finally tensioning elements are necessary in order to keep the portion of the chains facing the card cylinder under tension. With this revolving flat arrangement, installation time is very high since first the ends of the rods must be fastened in the bushings of the chains, and then they must be installed with great precision on the sliding guides. Another great disadvantage is that a gap of 1 to 3 mm exists between adjacent flats; through this gap, large amounts of dust, short fibers, etc. can pass to the outside. This revolving flat arrangement has considerable disadvantages from a construction and functional viewpoint.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a revolving flats arrangement of the aforementioned type which avoids the disadvantages mentioned, where the problems caused by the flats chains do not arise and which has a much shorter installation time, and where the amount of dust carried outside is reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a revolving flats arrangement of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in constructions and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which may be readily maintained in service and which has a substantially long operating life.